


She (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God fears the Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She (Kings AU)

"They say you’ve been there," said the Trickster. "To the place between worlds where neither light nor dark can touch."

The shadow of his companion lurking just at the edge of his vision offered no response.

"They also say," continued the Trickster, a sharp wickedness creeping at the edge of his voice, "That you barely made it back again."

"They say a lot of things," whispered the Mad One. "Some of those things are true."

The Trickster grinned his forked grin, mouth bristling like a sky full of lightening. “So you met him, then? The Dragon King?”

"You have it all wrong," said the other in a voice that would be wistful if not so twisted by bitterness.

"What do you mean?"

"The Dragon is strong, but his sister…" The Mad One shuddered. "His sister is stronger."

The Trickster laughed. “Don’t tell me you fear her?”

The shadows shifted as the Mad King’s hand twitched instinctively to the hilt of his sword.

"You think you know what fire is, Trickster? You think you know how it feels? You don’t understand. None of you can. You cannot fathom how the Queen Burns."


End file.
